Subversion, referred to as SVN, is a type of recently-developed code version management software. SVN has more advantages than the traditional version control software. At present, there are an increasing number of users utilizing SVN to manage and control code.
The current code management software requires a backup repository. The simplest and frequently-used backup method is the direct duplicate command wherein the repository retains a copy of given content to backup the content. However, the volume of data in a repository is usually very large and each full backup takes a long time to complete.
Another method currently used in existing technologies is the sync command wherein the repository is synchronized. The backup repository merely updates the last content that needs backup in every synchronization operation. Thus, backup speed time increases. However, a problem in this approach is that when an error occurs during the synchronization process, the subsequent version would not be synchronized and the current data that is properly backed up would no longer be used. Moreover, even if a new backup is deployed there is still no guarantee that a synchronization operation error would not emerge. In other words, the repository synchronization operation may not be able to continue.